Like Crazy
by fckyeahKTSL
Summary: [DISCONTINUE]


**Like Crazy**

Story by Tii | LoNaE Zhang

Tittle : Like Crazy

Cast : EXO's member

Pair : KrisTao

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Disclimer : They not belong to me, but They belong their God, their parents, their Agency. But this story is Mine.

Lenght : ?

Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, little OOC, . **Don't like Don't read, please! Don't bash chara.**

Summary : _I love You so much. I won't let you go with others. If you wanna know, You're a Panacea for me. Don't care what other people say about me and our relationship. They don't know. Loving you, make me __**Like Crazy.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Brakk**

Pintu sebuah mansion yang terlihat lebih mencolok dari mansion yang lain itu dibuka dengan cukup kasar dari luar. Seorang namja dengan kemeja putih dipadu dengan jeans hitam panjang berjalan masuk dengan wajah dinginnya. Berjalan masuk dengan langkah yang terbilang tidak pelan. Berjalan lurus tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Bertingkah seolah-olah dialah pemilik mansion itu. Terus berjalan dan mulai menaiki tangga cukup besar yang ada di mansion itu. Berjalan menaiki tangga namun dengan langkah yang lebih pelan kali ini. Berbelok kekanan dan menuju sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu yang cukup besar. Menghidupkan lampu ruangan tersebut dan berjalan memasukinya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Taozi?" ucap sebuah suara berat dari arah kiri namja itu. Berhenti untuk kemudian sedikit menoleh ke kirinya. Terlihat olehnya kini seorang namja tampan tengah duduk disebuah kursi depan perapian dengan tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang sebuah cangkir putih yang mengepulkan asap. Jangan lupakan kaki kanannya yang ditopang ke kaki kirinya dengan gaya yang angkuh. Namja yang dipanggil 'Taozi' itu mendengus sinis dan menatap kearah lain.

"Kau tak menjawab, Tao sayang..." lanjut namja tampan itu menurunkan kaki kanannya. Menaruh cangkir yang tengah dipegangnya di meja sebelahnya dan mulai beranjak berdiri. Berjalan perlahan menuju dan berdiri dihadapan namja yang baru saja membuka pintu mansion miliknya dengan suara yang cukup keras itu. Diam menatap wajah sang namja dengan intens. Suasana malam yang sunyi menjadi semakin sunyi karena tak satu pun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Bahkan suara hewan malam pun sama sekali tak terdengar.

"Apa maumu?" ucap namja yang dipanggilnya Tao itu datar, jangan lupakan tatapannya yang tak kalah datar dari ucapannya. Namja tampan itu mendengus sinis dan menyunggingkan smirknya. Beranjak lebih mendekat dan mencoba meraih pipi halus namja itu. Mengelusnya perlahan.

"Apa kau bermain dengan kedua sahabat baik mu itu lagi, sayang?" ucapnya dengan penekanan ditiap katanya. Tao kemudian menyingkirkan tangan namja tampan itu perlahan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balasnya singkat.

"Dengar sayang. Kau, Huang Zi Tao, hanya milik Wu Yi Fan seorang. Takkan ku biarkan kau bersama orang lain. Apalagi bersama dua tikus kecil itu. Siapa namanya?" ucap namja tampan itu kembali mengelus pipi Tao dengan teramat lembut. Tao lagi lagi menyingkirkan tangan besar itu dengan sedikit kasar kali ini.

"Berhenti mengatai mereka 'tikus kecil'." Ucapnya datar. Namja tampan itu kemudian tersenyum sinis dan kembali mengelus pipi Tao.

"Ah! Aku ingat nama mereka. Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehoon 'kan? Astaga. Dua tikus itu mencari masalah dengan ku ternyata." Ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan. Tao kemudian menyingkirkan tangan itu kasar.

"Dengar Kris! Aku tak peduli kalau keluarga mu adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di negara ini sekarang! Aku tak peduli dengan semua kekayaan yang kalian miliki! Aku hanya minta tolong! Jangan ganggu kehidupanku." Ujar Tao panjang lebar. Dengan penekanan setiap kata dikalimat terakhir. Namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Kris itu tersenyum. Bukan. Bukan smirk atau senyum sinis. Tapi itu benar-benar senyum alami yang terpatri indah di bibir kissable milik Kris.

"Aku tak mengganggu hidup mu, sayang. Hanya saja jika dua tikus itu mengganggu milikku, aku bisa saja membunuh mereka. Aku tak peduli dengan apapun Taozi sayang. Aku hanya inginkan kau." Balas Kris.

"Diam kau." Ucap Tao datar kemudian beranjak mendorong tubuh Kris. Tepat saat Tao hampir melewati Kris, lengan kanannya ditarik oleh Kris.

Srettt Chuu~

Kris kemudian menempelkan bibir kissablenya di bibir curvy milik Tao. Tao hanya diam. Tak membalas lumatan kecil yang di berikan Kris ataupun mendorong tubuh namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kris melepaskan ciuman nya. dan menatap Tao yang kini tengah menatap kosong kedepan. Beranjak menepuk pelan pipi Tao dan sedikit mendongakkan kepala Tao dan menatap kearahnya.

"Ingat! Kau hanya milik ku." Bisik Kris kemudian mengelus lekukan bibir Tao. Tao langsung mendorong tubuh Kris dan berjalan melawatinya. Membuka knop pintu sebuah ruangan dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

"Kau milikku Taozi, sayang. Hanya milikku." Bisik Kris dengan tetap menatap pintu kamar Tao. "Aku tak peduli dengan apapun. Aku gila. Yah.. Aku gila karena mu, Taozi." Lanjutnya kemudian beranjak mengelus bibirnya.

"Kau tetap manis teryata..." lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Tao mengatur deru napasnya kemudian beranjak duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya. Menutup mata panda indahnya dan mulai bernapas denga tenang.

"Kau berengsek Kris. Brengsek." Gumamnya beranjak meraih sebuah pigura yang ada di meja nakasnya. Meraihnya untuk kemudian melemparnya kedinding hingga pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Kau bajingan, Kris. Aku membencimu."

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

Ditengah kepenatan memikirkan tiga ff yang idenya mentok, persiapan masuk kuliah dan beberapa masalah lain, ide datang dengan sendirinya.

Katakan ini prolog karena ini pendek. -_-

Oh iya. Anda mengingat Tii LoNaE Zhang? Itulah saya.

Silahkan berikan pendapat Anda. Apakah ff ini pantas untuk lanjut atau tidak melalui review Anda.

Mian for typo...

And last, review jusseyo ^^

.

.

PandaQingdao93


End file.
